


A Bloody Eclipse

by sister_mismagius



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Has Anxiety, Abandonment, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arrogance, Biting, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cigarettes, Coffee, Coffee Addiction, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Decapitation, Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fights, Gore, Headaches & Migraines, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, Medicine, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, Poor Thomas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Rituals, Scratching, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sobbing, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Therapy, Trauma, Violence, Vomiting, thomas has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_mismagius/pseuds/sister_mismagius
Summary: The red stains. The sharp teeth. The mood swings. The constant need for excusing themselves...It finally made a click.He was a vampire, oh how come he was so stupid? Why didn't he see this now? This was unfair! The scene replaying back in his mind over and over and over again, and he just found out he was the prey.





	A Bloody Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> So !!! I recently had an idea of making a Hamilton fanfic! So! It is based on the Modern era au, and the Vampire au! I can tell you right now Alexander is not the main character, everyone is the main character, this contains multiple disorders, violence, blood, swearing, etc. If there is something that needs to be warned it will be in the Author's note at the beginning of the chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy the new fanfic! 
> 
> This Chapter is short because it is a Prologue--

A group of silly young adults always loved to hang out with each other, some did hate each other in the group, but it was all neutral, really. Nothing really bad happened between the enemies, besides pranks, and minor fights were all. Again, nothing to major, they all really trusted each other, some people trusted others more than others, but that is fine, it didn't matter.

But, a strange occurrence recently happened. What caused it? Not a clue.  No one really understood it, it just happened. An old friend, just suddenly died, they all were scared, accused each other of the mishap, because it wasn't a mere accident, it was a murder. Somebody had murdered them, because when they went to investigate there were to fang holes, and their blood was sucked dry. Their eyes were dull, rolled to the back of their head. They were actually, ever so Lifeless. If only they were there…

Dead? Was that the word? Or instinct? The creatures that mythology wrapped itself around. Surely, something was up with this questionable theory, and scientists pondered around that fact at how they came to be, how do they exist, how do you get rid of them? So they came up with a plan A, which Plan A didn't work out.

About 32 years ago scientists came up with Plan A, Plan A was to exterminate everything unnatural, witches, vampires, werewolves, and came up with small myths and legends, and called them true.

Plan A was about the mid-evil ages. Remember the medieval era was about 1,000 years, started in the 5th century, and lasted until the 15th century, 1,000 years of slaughtering, and unimaginable things. The medieval era was about 1,019 years ago. And now scientists recently taken a notice that these mythical, mysterious creatures were coming back, and well they even took some to test on, vampires were coming back? What could they really do?

Plan A was right on the desk, showing off their huge mistake. Although Plan A was their last resort, they could never go back to that, until that was their last resort, that was all they could do, to fix the major problem.

Everyone was suspicious, watching their backs, not trusting each other well. They all knew one of them did it, and the corporate knew who they were, and were in hiding, and they kept hiding, and they knew why. Because would the friend group kill them if anyone found out would they kill them? Who knows, it's just an endless mystery, but they needed to find out.

Well, Plan A, the Rulers of Europe, they would slaughter the witches by skinning them alive, and burning them to a crisp in the fire while they were alive, awake, conscious. Witches were mostly false accused, if somebody was ugly, they were a witch, if somebody was healed by a sickness they were killed, if they didn' believe in a certain religion they were killed, if they were fascinated by the galaxy and stars they were killed or arrested. Witches were mostly false-accused and it was unfair.

Vampires, well they were actually always thought of the legend 'Dracula,' or were misunderstood, or if you were bitten you turned into one! Well no, if you were bitten by one you were probably sucked dry, and died. Or the wound got infected, and you died.

Though you can turn into a vampire if you were bitten by the upper-class vampires, if they decided to turn you, other than that, you were dead, and they would cover the murder as a suicide and would cover their neck up, but recently vampires has been exposed, and their dirty deeds, so the vampires had to walk a thin and narrow line.

Again, hopping back into the medieval ages, vampires were first a disease started from bleeding of the mouth. it started from the plague, which again people were being falsely accused of being a vampire.

It was uncommon for people with mental disabilities/illnesses to be labeled as one either, it was so easy, so many doctors and scientists pointed out a blood disorder, that caused blistering of the skin when exposed to sunlight, and with that, you were a threat and accused of being a vampire.

For the blood disorder sometimes drinking blood would temporarily relieve the illness, but after the time period of relief, it would come again, and you were falsely accused of this. And when Vampires died, Scientists went and tested on the deceased bodies, and burnt the corpses once done. Quite dramatic, isn't it?

Now, what Vampires did would go to blood donors, and in private would drink the blood, or they would and they could do this, but it was dangerous but take their wrist, and sink their teeth in the flesh, and drink their own blood. It was highly toxic to them but some just cannot listen. 

Plan B now, Plan B they were planning to starve the vampires, capture all of them, or lure them with the blood, and then test on them, and burn their bodies. Investigations say that the plan was dangerous, but you cannot teach those who won't listen.

Although if plan B didn't work they would bring Plan A back, and that was the last thing they wanted, was the medieval ages to return, they couldn't have that because getting falsely accused and then years later you were deemed innocent wasn't fair, and wasn't on anyone's to-do list. 

But, let's just see if the Vampires can keep up their facade for any longer.


End file.
